


Scraps & Notes

by mythical_song_wolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Deleted Scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf
Summary: Just as the title says, scraps and notes from when I write Pokemon stuff. Alternate version, alternate scenes that were eventually scrapped partway through creation before I move towards the direction of the final thing, etc.





	1. Kalos League Victory: Alternate Unfinished Second Half

The crowd cheers before the announcer even speaks, the Champion and Professor stare on with professional smiles and grace.

But a few others are seated next to them. Spiky red hair. A long black cloak. A lavender bead with a black collar around it.

Then the announcer speaks and the crowd is silent, many have been anticipating this interesting match up as neither one can possibly lose. Those who have seen Ash in other leagues prior wonder, and some wish, if Ash might win.

_ “After countless fierce battles, the climax of the Kalos League is about to begin! Let’s give it up to the two trains who have fought their way to get here!” _

Ash takes a breath before he walks into the light.

_ “Our first fighter, Ash!” _

_ “Our second fighter, Alain!” _

The two step into the light and Ash’s focus goes to the match at hand.

_ Remember your plan this time. _

The stadium rises and the match has been announced to begin.

Alain brings out a Tyranitar, which brings forth a sandstorm.

Ash chooses... Sceptile?

The crowd, and even Alain, gape in confusion. Since when did Ash have a Sceptile?

The few who have seen him before smirk, knowing that Sceptile’s strength.

It’s a bit surprising that no one has realizes that Ash’s Sceptile is the Sceptile that landed the final blow on Tobias’ Darkrai.

Team Rocket pauses, and share a look between each other.

_ Why is the Twerp bringing out other Pokemon  _ **_now?_ **

They’ll have to ask him later.

“Now then, battle begin!”

Alain is still a bit stumped on Ash’s Sceptile, so Ash gets the first move.

“Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!” Sceptile does as commanded and summons forth a storm of leaves that blows a clear path to Tyranitar.

**Boom!**

The impact sends a gust of wind, leaves, and dust whirling pass the audience and trainers.

“Tyranitar! Stone Edge!” Tyranitar brings a row of stones before them, “Hit them with your tail!” Tyranitar slams his tail into the stones and launches them towards Sceptile.

“Quick Attack to dodge then slam your tail onto the water!” Sceptile leaps around the stones, evading them with ease before lands above the water where he shifts his weight and slams his tail down onto the liquid which splashes onto Tyranitar.

“Dark Pulse!”

“Cut through with Leaf Blade!”

The two attacks clash, but Sceptile pushes through the pulse of darkness, chipping away at it with his blades until not gap between him and Tyranitar remains.

“Drain Punch!” Sceptile uppercuts Tyranitar in the stomach and a ball of energy leaves Tyranitar and goes to heal Sceptile.

Tyranitar stumbles, barely standing, breath ragged. Ash spots fear in the Pokemon’s eyes, as if losing would lead to some terrible fate for them.

“Crunch!” Tyranitar leaps to bite Sceptile’s throat, which elicits a pained cry from him.

“Sceptile!” Ash cries out, with Pikachu matching his concern, “Leaf Blade!”

Sceptile slash Tyranitar’s jaw, and the Pokemon faints.

“Sceptile, are you okay?” Ash asks, concern in his tone, with Pikachu squeaking in agreement. Sceptile grumbles out a strained reply, “Good job, get some rest.” Ash returns him to his Pokeball, “Pikachu, I choose you!”

“Pika!” Pikachu leaps onto the field, electricity sparking in his cheeks.

“Go! Metagross!”

“Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!”

“Agility!”

Metagross quickly moves out of range of the attack faster than the eye can see.

“Land into the water and keep your distance!”

“Corner it!”

Pikachu tries to keep his distance but Metagross appears in front of him before he could go anywhere.

“Metal Claw! Rock Slide!” Pikachu gets slammed with Metagross’ metallic arm before boulders rain on his head.

“Pikachu!” Ash cries, as some of his friends in the audience gasp in worry for the electric mouse. Pikachu emerges from the boulders a little worse for wear, but fine, “Good job Pikachu!”

“Meteor Mash!” Metagross and Alain continue their assault on Pikachu, while those who know Ash and Pikachu personally wince.

In the crowd, James feels conflicted. Seeing the Pokemon that’s beaten them so many times getting the snot beaten out of them... Even if they do snag both...

Jessie and Meowth both know and understand how James feels, but they’re a bit more optimistic since Ash has always beaten his rivals during the League. Especially if he’s never won a fight between them.

Pikachu will prevail, like always.

“Metagross, let’s finish this! Meteor Mash!”

“Hang in there buddy. Electro Ball!” Pikachu does as command and the ball of electricity hits, causing the charging attack to explode in Metagross’ face. “Jump on Metagross!”

Pikachu leaps onto Metagross’ head, cheeks sparking dangerously.

Alain gasps, “Shake it off!”

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt!”

The bright yellow light of Pikachu’s electricity almost blinds the stadium. Once the light subsides, Metagross is down and the water around them is nothing more than a shallow puddle.

“Metagross is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!”

The crowd cheers on as the trainers return their Pokemon.

“Good job Pikachu, take a break.”

Alain returns Metagross and contemplates for a moment, before taking a glance to Ash and seeing Pikachu has been withdrawn. Alain growls in frustration, before carefully choosing his next Pokemon.

_ Should I...? _

* * *

 

_ “Ash withdraws Pikachu! What Pokemon will Alain and Ash use next?” _

“Go! Bisharp!”

“Infernape, I choose you!”

Once again, Alain and Ash’s friends are stumped. Because not only does Ash have a Sceptile but an  _ Infernape _ too?! What next does he have a Charizard of his own?

In the distance, Jessie, James, and Meowth perk up and are more than ready to cheer the boy on. What can they say? They’re a sucker for a good story and Infernape’s progression from Chimchar was one they were highly invested in.

“Your move, Alain,” Ash says, his stare as burning, which lights a fire in Alain’s gaze as well.

“Right. Bisharp! Thunder Wave!” The attack hits Infernape, but he doesn’t flinch nor waver.

He’s defeated four highly trained Pokemon while under the affects of Poison, this is more than a walk in the park for him.

“Guillotine!” Bisharp dashes forward for the OHKO and-

“Dodge.” Infernape dodges at the last second, “Mach Punch.” Before landing a harsh Punch onto Bisharp’s side, launching the Pokemon through some boulders.

“Get up and use Focus Blast!” Bisharp shakely gets up and Ash spots that fear again, like if Bisharp fails, something bad will happen to it. It almost makes Ash hesitate.

Almost.

“Infernape, use Mach Punch!” Infernape quickly pounces forward and hits Bisharp once more, not as hard as before for even he saw the fearful look in Bisharp’s eyes.

Whatever it is that Alain’s Pokemon fear, Ash will find out after the tournament but not now in the middle of the fight. He can’t get answers right now.

“Bisharp is unable to battle, Infernape wins!”

* * *

 

Brock leans back from his computer chair to glance at the TV before adjusting to focus on the battle at hand.

“What’s got you so riled up? You’ve never gone this hard on anyone... not even Paul,” He mutters to the TV, “Or... is it because you’re so close this time? I wish I was with you to witness why you’ve gotten this far this time but...” Brock glances back to his computer screen, an essay in the works with references on the side of the screen and in the books around the keyboard.

* * *

 

The field changes due to three Pokemon already being down. There’s a hint of disbelief in the announcer’s voice, which isn’t surprising since Ash’s fight with Sawyer was so close that you couldn’t tell who would win.

But this time the scale has completely shifted since Ash brought Pokemon that they’ve never seen Ash use (unless, of course, they’ve viewed some previous Leagues and recognized Ash and Pikachu).

This surprising team threw Alain off, but to be fair, Alain mostly used Charizard and Metagross for most of his fights. Ash had briefly seen Alain’s Bisharp and saw it use Guillotine, and he heard about Alain having a dark type (which he had assumed was Bisharp but after seeing Tyranitar, he’s not sure if those two are Alain’s only dark types).

Under normal, or more trusting, grounds Ash would’ve used his Kalos team and would’ve been more responsive of Lysander’s questions. But something about the fact that Alain barely revealed much of his team outside of Charizard, Metagross, and Bisharp up until their fight made him a bit uneasy.

Lysander’s odd appearance (both literally meeting with Ash and how the man looks) just added to that. But as well as something within him that whispered.  _ Another disaster ahead, be prepared. _ It’s a voice that generally warns him when he’s already on the course to the disaster, but it seems this time the problem’s coming to him.

That just gave him some time to prepared, even with how little it was.

_“The field for the second half of the Kalos League final shall be... the meadow field!”_ The Announcer blares, _“How will this change of scenery influence out battle? Will it give Alain the chance to change the tide? Or will Ash still prevail?”_

* * *

 

“Both of you, please call out your Pokemon!”

“Sceptile, I choose you!”

“Go! Unfezant!”

The two Pokemon emerge Pokeballs with mighty cries (well, squawk in Unfezant’s case), but Sceptile’s voice was strained, the damage from Tyranitar’s Crunch still leaving its mark.

Let’s hope it doesn’t scar.

“Unfezant! Sky Attack!” Unfezant swiftly soars up as high as he can go before plummeting down and harshly swifting forwards to charge into Sceptile.

“Leaf Storm!” The storm that Sceptile summons does not deter the bird, which rides the winds of the hurricane to pick up more speed before slamming into Sceptile’s chest. Sceptile tries to fight back at his trainer’s concern but is slammed into the side of the small hill of the meadow with a harsh crash.

Once the smoke clears, Sceptile is down.

“Sceptile is unable to battle, Unfezant wins!”

_ “Alain finally lands a knock out on Ash! Is the tide shifting to Alain’s favour?” _

“Sceptile, return. You did great, now get some well deserved rest, we got this,” Ash whispers to Sceptile’s Pokeball, before putting the ball away, his hand stays near his belt for a moment, contemplating. In the end he doesn’t pull out another Pokeball, “Pikachu! I choose you!”

_ “Ash chooses Pikachu once more to counter Alain’s Unfezant!” _

“Unfezant! Sky Attack!” Unfezant soars up through the clouds, a flurry of wind flowing his coat tails.

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt to the sky!” Pikachu summons a bolt of electricity that pierces through the sky and into the clouds, which rumble not long after the attack was sent through them.

As Unfezant makes his descent, lightning strikes past it, chipping his wings. The bird manages to keep steady, but it’s speed has slowed.

“Electro Ball!” Pikachu launches the attack, but it misses by just a fraction. Ash smirks nonetheless, then another zap of lightning descends down on Unfezant as he turns, charring his tailfeathers.

Unfezant charges nonetheless, that same fear in his eyes as with Bisharp and Tyranitar. Then it clicks. They aren’t Alain’s Pokemon. Not really. Someone must’ve given them to him so he could have a full team for the League. No wonder Alain never used them outside of the rare few occasions, they don’t have any synergy.

Pikachu doesn’t move as the bird speeds for him. “Iron Tail!” Pikachu hardens his tail before slamming it into Unfezant’s face as he comes close at the last second.

The bird is sent flying back, once the dust settles, it’s unconscious and defeated.

“Unfezant is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!”

Alain growls in frustration, before bringing out his ace, “Go! Charizard!”

Charizard appears with a powerful roar and presence that blows the stadium away, before it’s gaze shifts to its opponents.

Ash and Alain smile to the other, fire in their eyes and battle in their souls.

“Pikachu! Quick Attack! Then use Thunderbolt!” Pikachu does as told and swiftly slams his body to Charizard before leaping back and zapping the fire type with a Thunderbolt. But when Pikachu lands, he stumbles a bit.

“Flamethrower!” A blast of fire hits Pikachu, causing the crowd to gasp, “Fly up and use Flamethrower once more!”

“Use Iron Tail and whip up some sand!”

The sand and fire clash, and Pikachu is protected from the flames.

“Electro Ball!”

“Dragon Claw!”

Pikachu launces the attack while Charizard charges forward with it’s own, and Charizard’s claws slashes through the attack, continuing on for Pikachu.

“Iron Tail!” The two attacks clash, and they seem to be at a stalemate, even with Pikachu’s other injuries.

“Use your other claw!” Charizard brings the attack forth to it’s other hand and slashes Pikachu down.

“Pikachu!” Ash cries out, as his friends gasp in the distance.

The referee checks on Pikachu once the smoke clears, “Pikachu is unable to battle, Charizard wins!”

The crowd cheers as Ash goes to get Pikachu, with Charizard flying back to its train.

The match is still in Ash’s favour, since he still has three Pokemon at full health, with one pokemon sustaining paralysis. Alain is down four Pokemon, with Charizard having sustained damage while his other Pokemon is still at full health.

Jessie, James, and Meowth wonder, will he finally win the League after all these years? Apart of them wishes it but also fear what happens after this? For him and for them.

_ “Ash has chosen Snorlax, while Alain has sent out Weavile!” _

Alain is too focused on the battle to be surprised, besides, Ash having a Snorlax wouldn’t be too surprising since he’s from Kanto.

“Snorlax, Hyper Beam!”

“Weavile, Protect!”

The attack hits the shield but the sheer power of it pushes Weavile back and brings a cloud of dust over the arena.

“Double Team!” When the dust clears, various Weavile surround Snorlax, who’s still recovering from using Hyper Beam, “Night Slash!” All of the clones dash forward and slash Snorlax, who flinches every few hits.

Once the copies are done and gone, Snorlax is still standing with barely any damage.

“Use Body Slam!”

As Snorlax leaps forward Alain calls out, “Ice Beam!”

The Ice Beam was fast enough to freeze Snorlax faster than it would land, leaving Snorlax as a frozen block.

“Double Team then Night Slash and keep going until the ice is gone!” Weavile does as told and and ice is slowly chipped away as Snorlax continues to take damage. More of the copies attack the exposed areas of Snorlaxs’ body once enough of the ice has been picked off.


	2. Kalos League Victory Alternate Scenes

Alternate Bisharp Verse Infernape

Bisharp lands onto the ground, charred, and unconscious.

“Bisharp is unable to battle. Infernape wins!”

The audience is silent as the arena continues to smoke.

A particular trio are the first to cheer, and it’s an awkward few moments, before the whole crowd cheers louder than they have during the whole League.

(Meanwhile

Paul is totally _not_ jumping for joy with his Pokemon after hugging his brother.

May is holding Max in a choke hold as the two jump and scream. Max for two reasons, because that was AWESOME and because MAY STOP CHOKING ME.

Dawn is jumping with her team, a few things getting knocked over.

Brock is now standing and pumping his fist in the air.

The jaws of all of his Unovan friends are all dropped to the floor. Trip sweats, thinking himself lucky to have not have to face _that_ Pokemon of Ashs’.)

 

Alternate: Brock on Alain's team

Team Rocket sulks with a bit of rage thrown in for spice.

Brock considers the strength of Alain’s other Pokemon, since they’ve rarely appeared as Alain always used just Metagross and Charizard.

But then Brock notices the lack of real concern Alain has had for his team, the lack of kind words after his Pokemon fainted, despite how much Alain seems to care about Charizard.

The same sentiment does not apply to his other Pokemon.

If this was a match comparing the bonds between trainers and their teams, Ash would win.

But it’s not.

It’s a battle to see who has raised their Pokemon to be the best they can be.

Even that line between the two is very thin.

Alain’s Pokemon have all been raised to be strong, but only Charizard has been given praise and proper affection. Charizard’s scales were shimmering and well cared for, while Unfezant’s feathers look to have been preened by the Pokemon itself, with no help from the trainer.

Alain’s team is strong, but they don’t have the same bond that Ash does with his. Even if you compared the bond Alain has with Metagross and Charizard, it’s nothing to Ash with Pikachu and any of his Kalos Pokemon.

This match would’ve been really close.

If Ash hadn’t brought in Infernape.

 

Alternate Unovan Friends on Alain's Team

“Alain’s Pokemon, outside of Charizard and maybe Metagross, don’t have much of a bond with him. Unfezant’s feathers don’t seem to have been brushed down, implying that Unfezant’s trainer either didn’t help him preen or Unfezant didn’t  _ want _ his trainer to help him preen,” Cress explains.

Chilli nods, “And Bisharp’s armour wasn’t as polished as most well cared Bisharps, but it’s blades seemed to have been sharpened. We didn’t get a close enough look to see if it was a smooth sharp, meaning that the trainer helped or was the one to sharpen it, or a jagged sharp, implying that once again either Alain didn’t help of his Pokemon don’t  _ want _ him to help.”

“There’s also that Tyranitar and Weavile,”  _ Cilan _ says, walking towards the group, as some of his friends greet him, “While I know Ash’s Pikachu is stronger than most regular ones, the fact that it still beat a Tyranitar shows that Alain isn’t used to fighting with Tyranitar or that Tyranitar hasn’t gotten the same amount of training as the others. Then there’s Weavile. Weavile’s head piece is less well kept than most of the ones I’ve seen, even wild ones are a bit more smoothed out. That Weavile’s head piece means that either it didn’t have time to preen.”

Various thoughts and analysis of Alain’s team pops up around the people that know Ash, as well as among various people who know the species of Alain’s team well.

It all boils down to this.

What relationship does Alain have with the rest of his team if his other Pokemon look so unkempt?


End file.
